


That's a Promise.

by skeleton_girl



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Not A Game AU, dr coomer dad moments, just some more post black mesa comfort because i want them to comfort each other, theyve all been through a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_girl/pseuds/skeleton_girl
Summary: As they ride in a government vehicle out of Black Mesa, Gordon can't help but be paranoid about what might happen next. Luckily, Dr. Coomer is there to ease his fears.
Relationships: Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	That's a Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to my previous fic, Good Company, except Benry is with the group this time.

It was finally over. They were out of Black Mesa. All that was left was a car ride to a hotel a few hours out, and then they were free to decide what to do from there.

It was a little past one in the morning as the group rode in their government assigned vehicle (their "uber", as Benry had called it). Bubby sat as close to shotgun as he could get in the armored car, staring out the window intently. Benry sat opposite him with his head resting against his window, uncharacteristically silent. In the back sat Tommy, who was leaning against the door, fast asleep, then Gordon in the middle, and finally Dr. Coomer.

Coomer silently wished that he could roll down the window and stick his head out, feeling the air rush past him, but he couldn't - at least not yet. Celebrating their freedom would have to wait for a while, until they were truly safe and far away from Black Mesa's influence. So instead, he decided to mirror Bubby and watch the landscape for a while, letting his mind wander as the desert rolled past. At one point he considered closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but he felt far too awake for that. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden jerk of movement from the seat next to him.

He looked over and saw Gordon blink hard a couple times, rubbing the side of his face with his good hand. He must've been nodding off.

"Are you feeling all right, Gordon?" Dr. Coomer asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh uh, yeah, sorry," Gordon replied. "Just tired." He rubbed his right arm subconsciously, running his hand along the fresh, clean bandages that Black Mesa had provided after they escaped.

"Perhaps you should try to sleep, then," Dr. Coomer said. "We've got a long drive ahead of us." Gordon just shook his head. He was obviously exhausted if he was nodding off, but Gordon could be stubborn about the strangest things. Coomer decided to try again anyway - the poor man looked miserable.

"No?" He spoke softly, almost like he was talking to a child. "Why not?"

Gordon glanced around the vehicle, looking at the others as he thought.

"It's not..." he sighed, and lowered his voice even more. "I don't trust them. Black Mesa, I mean. How can we believe they're not just taking us to our deaths?" He stared down into his lap as he spoke, picking at his bandages. Coomer put a hand on his arm to stop him, and Gordon met his gaze with a bit of confusion.

"I don't trust them either," he said. "It would be foolish to. But I don't think they'd go through all this effort just to kill us. I'm sure if they wanted to, we would've been dead as soon as we set foot out of the facility." It was a grim thought, but it was true, and Gordon knew that as well, even if he didn't voice it. Coomer gave his hand a squeeze.

"Gordon, you trust me, right?" Gordon stared into his eyes for a long moment, stone faced, like he was searching for something.

"Yes."

"Then trust me," Coomer met his gaze with an equally intense look, "when I say that I won't let Black Mesa hurt you, or the rest of our friends, ever again. That's a promise." Gordon let out a shaky breath, looking down at their hands. He squeezed Coomer's hand gently in return.

"...okay. Okay."

Coomer relaxed, not realizing until that moment how tense he had been. He sighed softly, giving Gordon what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's been a long day," he said. "You really should get some sleep. You've more than earned it." Gordon nodded. It already looked like he was about to fall asleep again - he could barely keep his eyes open, and he was having trouble not falling against Coomer as the car swayed along the road.

"I'll try my best," he said. "Thanks, Dr. Coomer."

Coomer used his free hand to gently lean Gordon against his shoulder, wrapping his arm around him like a protective blanket.

"Any time, Gordon. Sleep well."

And Gordon did.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always post these at 1am....... there was a moth flying around my phone the whole time I edited this


End file.
